


Scorpid Drabbles

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [11]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Drabbles, Gen, InMoNochrome's Scorpid'verse, M/M, Scorpid!Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, and 19 of InMoNochrome's story "Oneshot Collection" for details on this 'verse, Queen Jazz, King Prowl, and Scorpids.  I'm not sure if the fic is here on AO3, but I know it's on fanfiction.net.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InMoNochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Queen's King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/288480) by InMoNochrome. 
  * Inspired by [Oneshot Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1568690) by [InMoNochrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InMoNochrome/pseuds/InMoNochrome). 



> See chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, and 19 of InMoNochrome's story "Oneshot Collection" for details on this 'verse, Queen Jazz, King Prowl, and Scorpids. I'm not sure if the fic is here on AO3, but I know it's on fanfiction.net.

Prowl's lips curled into a smile as he watched Jazz's softly-snoring form, the Queen's helm tilted back ever so slightly. Slowly, Prowl dipped himself into the oiltub, smiling wider as his Queen shifted to lean against him, recognizing his form even in sleep.

Prowl tilted Jazz's helm back again from where it now leaned against his shoulder. "So beautiful," he murmured to himself as he leaned down, kissing his mate slowly and tenderly.

Jazz's servos slowly wrapped around his shoulders as they kissed. As Prowl stroked his Queen's helm finials, Jazz gave a muffled moan into their kiss.

Pulling back, Prowl watched his Queen's optics slowly open, revealing their glistening white surfaces. Jazz usually had teary optics when just wakening from recharge. Prowl didn't know what caused it, but since Trailbreaker had said that it had been happening ever since the Queen was a sparkling, the King didn't worry too much about it.

"You make such a lovely sight, my dear Queen," murmured Prowl, watching Jazz's optics cycle and focus on him. After a moment, Jazz blushed heavily, servos coming up to rub at his optics.

"You deceive me," stated the Scorpid Queen without venom as he pecked Prowl's cheek.

"Never, my Queen," responded Prowl, leaning down to nuzzle Jazz's neck.

"Always take care of me?" quietly begged Jazz in a bout of insecurity, tilting his helm back, so compliant under his King's touches.

"Until eternity ends, my beloved."

"O my King, my wondrous King," sighed Jazz, leaning against his strong mate's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update 9 Feb 2018: Oh, look, I found the chat that InMoNochrome and I talked about this ficlet! Here's a condensed version of it. It was talked about on 19 June 2014, so Scorpid culture _**has**_ changed since then, but here is what we were thinking at the time:
> 
> 19 June 2014 Talk: What are the causes of the tears? What if the Queens only ever get replaced when the current dies, so they're kind of reincarnated? They never have family and are always found in the Scorpid orphanage-like homes. They shed tears when they awake from dreams of their past lives, which tend to end tragically.
> 
> No one knows where they come from, no sire or carrier claims them as their own. They're found as sparklings on a doorstep. The Queens don’t fully remember but get snippets sometimes.
> 
> The Horde has just learned to accept that Queens literally appear from nowhere. The guards look out for new orphans appearing out of nowhere. Trailbreaker suddenly finds a sparkling with white optics clinging to his leg.


	2. Sparkwing's Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I moved "Sparkwing's Change" here. Flight of fancy oneshot centered on Jazz and my OC Sparkwing. Jazz is like a carrier/mother to her. Jazz hasn't met Prowl yet, here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on February 28, 2015.

Sparkwing watched the Queen with trepidation visible in her optics. What did the Queen want with her? Was the Queen going to cast her out? Because she was not one of his Horde, he had plenty of right to cast her out. If he did, however, she had no place to go, nowhere else to turn to that would take her in. Life in this Horde was all she knew on Cybertron.

Not that she'd known much more before awakening to find herself in one of the Horde's tunnels with no memory whatsoever.

She listened attentively as the Queen began speaking, his familiar form practically glowing under the light of the crystals around them.

"Youngling, you have loitered with my Horde for too long," he spoke, holding up a servo to forestall her questions or outburst. She bristled, plating flaring up in defense. He sighed, "I know that you have been working usefully, but I cannot allow you to for any longer, lest you run away and tell others about my Horde. I would let you leave, but you know too much about us."

Jazz paused, staring at her expectedly as if waiting for her to speak. She did, saying a bit dejectedly, "What would you have me do to let me stay? You know that I have no place to go."

The Queen looked tenderly at the frightened Cybertronian. He stood from his formal throne to stand in front of her, his tail thumping along the ground. He took her chin in one servo, lifting her helm for him to see her teary faceplates. The Queen murmured to her, his voice soft, "Lost one, I implore you to listen to my words: I wish for you to become one of my Horde, partly because a bond has already developed but mostly because I know it would please my eldest. I believe it would please you as well. Am I correct?"

Sparkwing sat gaping at the kind Queen. Her get transformed into a Scorpid? Did Jazz mean that? And... Would her dear Sniffer be happy if Jazz changed her? That was what really caught her attention--that Sniffer would like it if she turned into a Scorpid. She knew he only thought about her as a sister, but to be closer to him in such a way made her happy.

She worried her lip, knowing that she was running out of time to answer the Queen. Sparkwing had been thinking about the subject long before being asked today, however, and finally had an answer.

"Yes," she stated softly, "I want to become a Scorpid."

Jazz smiled, apparently relieved at the words. "The change will hurt, as I'm sure you learned from my guard."

She nodded. "I did learn that from Trailbreaker. When can you change me?" she asked eagerly.

Jazz chuckled, "We should go to a room where you feel comfortable."

"'Kay, your room, please?"

The Queen held his servos out to lead the femme to his room, and she followed rather obediently, holding herself close to him on the way there. They entered the room, uncaring of the fancy decorations there.

Jazz had Sparkwing lie down on the berth. He observed her supine form with an uncommon hunger in his gaze and gracefully moved to hover over her, straddling her waist with his knees. With his advanced audials, he heard her sparkrate pick up rapidly as she gripped his thin waist with her servos. He leaned down, supporting himself with one servo while his other caressed her doorwings gently, earning a soft moan from the femme.

Jazz relished in the sound, feeling Sparkwing's EM field flare against his. He murmured against her chevron, feeling her shudder at his growled words, "Can't wait to see you after your transformation; going to look absolutely gorgeous. Think you'll be a sire type or a carrier type?"

Sparkwing barely scraped together enough coherency to answer the Queen. "I hope to Primus and Unicron that I'm not a carrier type, but to be yours, I don't care."

Jazz felt touched and let his emotions seep into his field, allowing her to feel his gratitude and strong parental love for her. He tilted his helm just enough to brush his lips against hers, gladly swallowing her gasp. His servo roamed over doorwings, stroking and teasing, distracting her from the pain that was about to come. His tail thumped gently on the berth before the needle from its tail spike extended. He stroked over her stomach with his claws, scratching just light enough to not draw energon. He pulled off a plate of armor covering her side as he growled in her audio, "You would do well as a sire type, I think. We have quite a few unmated carriers in my Horde."

As Jazz continued speaking in that low tone of voice he knew she loved so much, he slid his tail into a main energon line in her side, releasing the changing poison into her body. Barely even flinching at the sting of the needle, she hissed in pain at feeling the liquid burn as it entered her body. Calmly, Jazz held her down as she soon started writhing under him, letting out cries as her body slowly morphed into the form of a Scorpid.

First was the overall armor, it changed to be more spiky, more threatening; it rippled over her body, cracking and flaring as it tried to settle. The plates covering her back separated to form spines. Sparkwing positively screamed as her sensory panels split apart, growing into an elaborate set that curled, forming almost a curtain behind her. To Jazz, it looked somewhat like webbing that was connecting the four sensory panels. Next came the tail that grew as an extension of her spine. It was covered in the same deep red as the majority of her armor, and Jazz purred when he saw the growing spurs near the end. The large ones were the pink-gold of her chevron while the smaller ones were white like the diamond over her spark. Interestingly, she had small spurs on both sides of her tail.

She trembled on the berth as the changes stopped, and Jazz rubbed over her body gently, settling the plates and calming her body. She groaned, blearily opening her optics. Everything was blurry, even the black form above her. "My Queen?" she asked weakly.

The feeling of being hugged that enveloped her made her smile, and she slowly returned it. "Welcome to my Horde, Sparkwing," spoke Jazz softly, kissing her helm gently as she pushed it into his neck to memorize his scent.

"Thank you, my Queen," she purred, her tail coiling around him.

Jazz let out a purr, settling himself down carefully on top of her.

*next morning*

Sighing, Sparkwing slowly nuzzled at the sweet-smelling thing on top of her. Her tail flicked in lazy contentment. Wait, tail? Her memories flashed into her processor as her optics opened. Smiling, she barely resisted the urge to jump up and squeal since doing so would disturb the sleeping Queen on top of her. Well, she hoped her Queen was asleep.

He looked so pretty, his black frame relaxed in recharge. A few minutes later, however, he stirred and turned on his visor, staring at her with what she recognized as happiness.

"Can you feel me?" she quietly asked, sensory panels shifting against the berth.

"Along my Queen's bond?" Jazz questioned equally softly, "Yes, I can. So much more than when you were not of my Horde."

She smiled in relief. "I'm so glad."

"Yes, as am I," Jazz nuzzled her, "now let us present you to the Horde."

Grinning, she nodded with a chirr of delight. She froze at the sound, understanding it more clearly than she had ever before. "Are you going to tell those outside this settlement about me?" she finally asked, smiling at him.

"Yes, unless you would like to visit each of them individually," he smirked, "but then, I'd still like to tell them about you anyway."

She pondered the possibility, though she didn't know if she would have the courage to make the journey.

The Queen vented out softly against her face, nuzzling her, "I would be right beside you every step of the way; I wouldn't mind at all. You know, it's about time I make my rounds again. I visit them all once every few vorns. If you would like to join me, Trailbreaker, and one other on the journey, you may, my dearling."

She blushed at the affectionate nickname, ducking her helm away. Sparkwing didn't answer as she lightly pushed her Queen away. "My Queen," she protested, not quite liking the open affection.

Reluctantly, Jazz pulled back, pouting lightly. "Reluctant for attention?" he asked teasingly.

"I'm fine for attention; it's open affection I can't handle," she slowly said, a blush decorating her face.

"Very well," sighed the Queen, "I will endeavor not to cause you grief over the subject."

Sparkwing nodded gratefully, nuzzling the older mecha. "I mean, you still can, of course you can, but I'm just not a big fan of touching."

"I understand," smiled Jazz, "some of my other Horde members are the same."

"Thanks," responded Sparkwing with a happy flutter of her sensory panels. "I, I think I'd like to go with you, to your other settlements." Her voice lifted in a hopeful intonation.

The hopefulness in her tone made the Queen smile wider. "I will tell Trailbreaker and Silverlace. We will leave in a week."


	3. Pierce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prowl and Jazz say a form of "marriage vows."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I wanted to post to mark it as posted on my computer document. For the creator of this verse, see InMoNochrome’s story The Queen’s King (currently on Fanfiction.net) and chapters 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 19, and 35 of her oneshot series “Oneshot Collection" (which is on FF and AO3).

Nervously the Queen knelt. He’d never done this before, this public spectacle to assure his people knew him. Their solemn faces stayed a ways from him as his King stepped up from behind him.

“Do you want this?” The King’s digits tilted the Queen’s helm up so they met optics.

The Queen’s vocalizer failed him as it clicked, but he nodded, wanting to convey his willingness somehow. Even so, he was unsure how to proceed, given his previous King’s treatment of him and express desire to not perform the ritual.

White plating gleaming brightly from the wax and polish even in the dim Underground, the King knelt so his knees touched Jazz’s and his tail arched above his helm. Jazz’s tail, with its needle extended, mimicked the motion and twined with Prowl’s. With a shudder, pleasure zinged through him at the intimate touch while in so public a place. And then Prowl’s tail spurs clamped lightly around Jazz’s tail, making Jazz clamp his optics shut and gasp. Prowl’s servos rubbed Jazz’s shoulders, tracing armor seams and gliding down his arms until his Queen opened his optics again and twined their servos together such as the ritual commanded.

“My Queen of the Underground, holder of my spark.”

“My King of the Underground, stealer of my love.”

Jazz clicked his plating, emotion flaring in him, evident in his EMF and optics. Once saying their greetings, it was up to him to lead the next part. Despite the nervousness in his field, his voice was steady.

“Let our love bind us in the optics of my Horde, that we may be mates, fully and whole, in their optics.”

“For when we are together, we are complete. More than duty binds us together.”

“Should any try to separate us, let they be no more.”

Prowl separated a servo from Jazz’s and pulled out a bent needle from under his armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes from 8/22/2016, having talked about this with InMoNochrome. They’re like wedding vows. It’s like a bonding ceremony except they don’t bond. I couldn’t decide what Prowl was going to do with the needle. It was supposed to be like a piercing needle, like a nose ring piercing except I can’t imagine that on this Jazz. Maybe it could go on his valve or glossa or tail. If on his glossa, Jazz wouldn’t be able to give Prowl oral while it’s healing.


	4. Pillow Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpii Jazz, the young Empress/Queen, wants pillows for his throne!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added about 339 words to this today (6/8/2017) after deciding to post it. Yay! Also, cuteness attack by small Jazz.

            Jazz stared at his throne with a frown on his face. How was he supposed to do his job sitting on that thing? Not to mention he was still young.

            "Is something wrong, my Empress?" asked someone nearby.

            "I don't like it," plainly stated the young Queen, shaking his helm as his tail drooped, "It's too... hard. Too formal and stuffy."

            "Would you like it replaced with something else?" asked his guard in amusement.

            Jazz thought about that for a moment. "Pillows!" he decided with a joyous clap of his servos. “Big, fluffy pillows!” No, he was not at all shy at requesting such a thing to be his new throne.

            Trailbreaker chuckled behind him and gave a nod to the other mech that was to be responsible for the rearranging of the throne room.

            “Empress, would you like to pick out your pillows yourself?” asked the other mech.

            “Can I?” Jazz’s white optics lit up and he bounced on his pedes cheerfully.

            “Of course, and you can pick whatever colors you want.”

            With a chirp, Jazz scrambled on short legs after the taller mech, his guard following closely after. The pillow mech led him to an area of their home that was covered in more drapes and fabric than usual, and Jazz gazed around in wonder, optics large.

            “Pretty,” he cooed as he scrambled over to some of the blue pillows and blankets. Eagerly he dove into the pile. “Oh, my, goodness!” he exclaimed, pronouncing each word distinctly.

            “What is it, little one?” asked his guard.

            “Teeby, Teeby, look!” His little tail flailed as his pedes stuck up from the pile, kicking the air. Jazz scrambled up from his awkward position and tried to pull something giant behind him. “It’s very big!”

            Chuckling, Trailbreaker squatted beside Jazz and grabbed the “very big” pillow to help him pull it out of the pile. Jazz squawked at him in displeasure. “All right.” He’d let the scorpii try to get the pillow out by himself then. Inch by inch, Jazz turned out to be succeeding. Finally, the pillow snapped free and Jazz went tumbling down onto his aft.

            His lips wibbled. Trailbreaker held his arms open. Jazz burst into tears and ran into his guardian’s open arms, burying his face into the older Scorpid’s chest plates.

            “Sh, sh, my little Jazz. It’s okay.” Trailbreaker rubbed Jazz’s back.

            Eventually Jazz calmed, pulling his helm out from Trailbreaker’s chest, and looked up at his guardian with watery optics. “Th—the pillow pushed me over,” he stated, a warble in his voice.

            “Did it now?” asked Trailbreaker, hiding his amusement, “I’m sure the mean pillow is sorry. It didn’t mean to, right, Pillow?”

            “Right,” Jazz nodded firmly, “Bad pillow!” He pointed at it.

            “Perhaps as punishment it needs to be alone in the throne room until you pick the rest out?” Trailbreaker suggested, knowing the youngling would feel slighted until the offender was suitably punished, even if that offender was a pillow. Jazz also hated to be alone.

            Jazz’s plates clicked back in apprehension at the thought, but he nodded. “It won’t be long.” He patted the poofy blue pillow gently as an adult scorpid came and took it away. “It’ll be sad though…” His tail and shoulders drooped as he looked after the pillow.

            “It won’t be sad long if you hurry,” Trailbreaker consoled, patting Jazz’s shoulder. The scorpii perked up at the thought and he hopped off to the next color section.


	5. Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz helps his sparkling Bluestreak walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I live! I just haven't been finishing much writing lately, but I've been trying. D:

"Come on, sparklet," Jazz cooed quietly to his little one, slowly walking backward as he encouraged the little Bluestreak. "You can do it!" He had to bend over so the sparkling could hold him.

Jazz was perfectly aware of his King watching them from the side while Bluestreak wobbled on his tiny pedes. All of their tails were lifted high above their helms in happiness-Bluestreak's only slightly lower than it could have been.

"Try gently petting his sensory panels," Prowl suggested quietly from his position leaning against the wall.

The Queen glanced up before saying with a chuckle, "You come do it; I don't think he's letting my hands go anytime soon."

Prowl sighed softly as he carefully walked forward and kneeled beside his mate and his sparkling. Slowly, he reached to caress Bluestreak's sensory panel, making the sparkling wobble slightly at the sudden sensation. The little mech chirped at his sire, wondering what his sire was doing.

One tiny hand let go of Jazz's thumb to grab onto an extended finger of his sire, bringing a smile to Prowl's face.

As Jazz observed his mate play with their sparkling, he couldn't help but smile tenderly, bringing his now-free servo to pet Bluestreak's other sensory panel.

"Little one," the Queen cooed, rubbing the tiny, flicking appendage ever-so-softly. He successfully gained the sparkling's attention. Another tiny chirp escaped Bluestreak.

"What does petting his sensory panel do?" curiously asked Jazz, staring with a hint of lust at the strong frame of his mate.

~Keep yourself reigned in, love,~ teased Prowl across their bond. "It helps develop the panels' senses and helps the sparkling be able to concentrate on more than one thing later in life."

~Later, until he's asleep,~ Jazz promised his King and chuckled aloud. "Makes him multitask then. Fun, fun."

Bluestreak chirped, wide red optics staring up at his creators. His tiny clawed pedes clenched into the ground before he lifted one up. He wobbled and lost his grip on his creators' fingers, falling down onto his aft. He chirped in distress and clicked rapidly.

Jazz knelt and wrapped a hand around the sparkling's back. "Aww, baby, it's okay," he cooed. Big red optics stared up at him, watery, and tiny servos reached up. Jazz plonked onto the ground and pulled the sparkling into his lap, wrapping him up in a cocoon of comfort.

Sighing, Prowl sat with more care in front of his mate and wrapped his tail around Jazz. Jazz scooted in between Prowl's legs, where Prowl started petting the sparkling.

"It's okay, Blue, Ori and Sire have you." Jazz bent over and rubbed his nose against Bluestreak's, which made the small scorpii chirp.

"He freaks out at everything," Prowl murmured as he stroked Bluestreak's back.

"He's little; he'll get better," Jazz replied with a grin, "at everything. We can walk later, huh, my precious little one?" Bluestreak chirped again, tail waving happily as his ori paid attention to him.


	6. Queen and Sorcerer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blegh. I wanted to post something, anything. This is a random drabble I wrote a long time ago after InMoNochrome and I roleplayed a silly thing where Jazz is a sorcerer turned succubus, and then in a separate silly RP, he lands in InMoNochrome's Scorpid!verse with Queen Jazz? So yeah, that had been for fun. This is after that thing, with Jazz and Jazz here and neither of them named. *shrugs* Would anybody be interested in reading our RP? Not that we finished it. IDK; I just wanted to post something!

            "Oh, darling, it's so good to see you again!" cried the Polyhexian as the black carrier rushed at him to envelop him in a hug.  "How I missed you so!"

            "I missed you too, so much," responded the slightly smaller mech, his tail curling around the demon.  His stomach pressed against the other, they were hugging so closely.

            Laughing in delight, the sorcerer actually picked up the other and spun him around.  He pulled back once finished and looked carefully at the other's belly.  "You gave birth?  How old is he?" asked the newly-arrived mech.

            "He's two vorns tomorrow," brightly exclaimed the Scorpid.

            "Oh," crooned the taller, "I simply must see him; will you let me?"

            "I will, but first I must introduce you to the new members of the Queen settlement."  The black mech smiled, hugging the taller again before gripping his servo.  "One in particular, actually.  Silverlace!"

            A silver femme stepped forward at her Queen's beckoning.  She bowed towards the newcomer, earning a coo from her Queen.

            "Isn't she just the politest little femme?  She's a darling!"

            Silverlace blushed from the compliment, "I am not, really."  Her quiet voice was soft, like the mosses of distant worlds the newcomer had been to.  Her features were in between dainty and rough.  In other words, she was an average femme.  But then, nobody was entirely average.

            "Oh, such a cute femme," cooed the newcomer as he stepped up to her and caught her face in his palms.  Apparently not used to such contact from a stranger, she fidgeted when the stranger caressed her face with his thumbs.

            He hummed before pulling back, looking back to the Queen.  "May I meet your little one now?"

            "Yes, of course, you may," the Queen purred, his tail perking up happily as the stranger caressed his belly a bit.

            "When will you have another?"

            "I'm working on it every chance I get."


End file.
